The invention relates generally to a screw cutting machine. It relates more specifically to an improved screw cutting apparatus highly suitable for use with a machining center arrangement and nevertheless capable of performing a screw cutting job for a considerably large diameter screw and/or taper screw or the like special screw in a highly simplified manner with superior precision and accuracy.